The Corruption
by Thedemonfury
Summary: after the events of Metroid Prime two we look to a new face that comes in the picture next to are famous bounty hunter, but with this it brings more complications to the surface. What will happen to them, especially when someone taking a liking to this new face.
1. The beginning

**AN: well this is another story and it's very different form my others so anyways getting of track. Okay so this is Metroid fanfic that will have OCs if you want to add your own PM me the information and I would decide if he/she could be added ok back to the story at hand. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, and I repeat I do not own the Metroid franchise all rights belong to retro and Nintendo.**

* * *

_Message received _

_Calling all bounty hunters this is the galactic federation. We have a bounty for you if accept please go to the coordinates that has automatically been put into your messaging board. The job is that a mineral that we deemed, "phazon" this mineral has a mind of its own and it would take control of its host. This is a very dangerous predicament and we ask you to come and help us put down this dangerous corruption. Then in return we would give you an antidote for this disease and you would earn a large assortment of dollars. But be warned if one has too much exposer to this mineral it would give you another illness called, "phazon madness" so if you agree please come to the coordinates to get a deeper insight or the situation at hand._

_From the galactic federation _

* * *

The one who was reading this message was a large figure with full out armor and weapons. As the armored figure read the message his mechanical eyes narrowed his eyes at it, as if he was in disbelief at the message. He then turn off the hologram and stood up and walked over to another seat and sat down in front of glass cockpit that showed hundreds of stars. When he sat down another hologram turned on displaying an enormous galaxy when it came up it zoomed up to a planet that was filled with greenery.

When it zoomed in a group of space frigates it put a marker over top of the group and highlighted red

As it did the figure pressed the marker and then the room lit up with light and it started to vibrate as a voice came out of nowhere saying, "coordinates received "as this was said by the feminine voice the cockpit shifted.

It zooms out even more to show a sleek space ship that was military green with neon green lights going all around the ship giving it a cool design, but not making it any less menacing. Then on the side of the ship it showed a name in red paint that made it look like blood say, "Welcome to your worst nightmare." As you see this the ship changed shape with the thrusters glowing with raw power and shot off leaving a trail of the power before it showed nothing that anything ever existed in the place it was a moment ago.

**AN: so how did you like this please inform me by reviewing or PM-ing me and as always please follow/favorite **


	2. Meeting The Others

**AN: now this is my second chap so tell me what you think.**

I hear static next to my head. When it cleared I could hear a voice, "unidentified space craft you are in restricted galactic federation space put in your identification code or else we will use deadly force." I opened my eyes to see the dark armored cockpit

As I raised out of my pilot's chair the lighting in the cockpit lit up and the shielding of the cock pit collapsed on itself. When it did it shown an enormous group of federation frigates and space fighters as well as two of the space fighter flying right in front of my ship with primed weapons. The voice spoke again, "Unidentified space craft please responded or else we will use deadly force."

As I heard this a hologram rose in front of me showing my code. When I put in my code the voice spoke again, "ok nova warrior go the GFS Olympus for the meeting it's good to have you hunter." As he said this I responded, "Likewise." As I said this I activated the thrusters to my ship going towards Olympus.

As I directed my ship towards the hanger bay I looked at the space fighters fly by probably to do their drills. Once I finally landed my space craft in the hanger bay I got out of the pilots seat and walked to my suit main frame as I walked through and started collecting my weapons arms came out of the walls and stared to put on my armor pieces on piece by piece. Once I collected all of my weapons I stood still for the arms to finish putting on my armor.

Once my armor was on I activated my helmet for the face mask to come down. As I was finally finished with everything I exited my ship, as I came out I was blinded by the insane amount of light exposer because I came out so fast as my vision adjusted I was met with an advanced hanger filled with robots moving and put space crafts into storage so when the pilots come back the craft would be there waiting for them.

As I looked in front of me I see two marines stiffen from me looking at them. Once I start to walk towards them as I was in the middle of my stride one of the marines spoke, "hold on hunter you need to calibrate your weapons ok." Once he said this, four hologram targets appeared in between me and him. Once they loaded up I pulled out my energy rail handgun and shot the targets under 1 ½ seconds. As I was putting my gun back into its holster I overheard the other marine under his breath say, "show off." At that I chuckled to his to his remark, the other marine just shook his head while saying, "okay hunter, Dane is waiting for you at the meeting room I will send you the coordinates. "

when he said this I raised my hand making him stop in his tracks as he did this I said, "this isn't my first rodeo marine I know where the meeting room is ok" at this I patted his shoulder, "but keep up the good work ok. "When I did this he went very rigid and nodded again, just this time a little more nervously, at that I walked by going to the meeting room. As I walked by other humans I noticed that all of them were looking at me like I was a hero, or a monster I can't tell other expression, but reason for that may be the fact that I'm not that social or friendly, because well that would explain all my armor and weapons and all.

Once I reached the main lobby of this massive frigate all I could see is pilots that control this thing and all of them are, (from my perspective) focusing only on their tasks. As I climbed the stairs to reached the main deck I looked behind me to see out the main window of the frigate, and by doing so I could see another frigate in front of this one blocking the field of view. After my sight seeing I went to the hall way that would lead me to the meeting room, and in my way was another marine.

Once I was close enough to the marine, he said, " hunter," as doing so he put out his hand to this I took his hand and shook his hand, "it's an honor, Dane is inside with the other hunters ok, just don't make them look to bad ok.", "if the federation took them in they must of have some experience, so I don't think I'm going to put them down at all.", "ok you're the expert good luck to you ok" as he said this I thought, 'it's not about luck.' As I passed him I thought wow never had a fan before, once I walked into the meeting room I see five different bounty hunters already waiting there, and with them was Dane.

When I looked to my other fellow bounty hunters I could tell right away two of them are aliens one a small pink figure and the other a large dark blue figure and with them were three where humans one a black figure that's sitting down, another behind it but was leaning on a wall and silver, and the last one was standing straight. One of the aliens noticed me, (defiantly a female by her figure) she says, "well, well now aren't we in the presents of a legend." At this all of the other bounty hunters noticed me as well. The big dark blue alien looked down at me (now he was a really big dude) and says, "wow this is something you don't see every day the nova warrior the one an only comes to a small job, what happened to you, last I heard you went off the grid." At this I chuckled now that I recognize him, for he's my old drinking buddy Rundas, "well I need to stay under the radar Rundas unlike you who just goes in guns blazing." At this he chuckled and said," well you know me but dude how many times do i have to it, you got it wrong ok it freezing, not blazing ok.", "yeah, yeah always with the cold jokes."

Once I was done talking to Rundas I got a closer look at the other bounty hunters. One was in a light scout armor that was black with red designs and he was cleaning the barrel of his sniper rifle and staring intentionally at me when i looked at him he said, " what are you looking at." Behind him was a female (judging by the armor design), she was in a silver armor and she was by the looks of it playing a game on her wrist computer. And finally there was a guy who looks like he just a badass type of guy with brown armor with white designs when I looked at him he just grunted (I don't know what his deal is either). After looking at them I hear Dane walk up behind me while saying, "well at least we don't have to worry about introduction now do we."

**AN: OCs are still up ok so if you have one still send it in ok and as always follow/review/favorite ok.**


	3. space pirate invastion (part one)

**AN: hope you guys/girls like this chap a little bloody be warned reason for the rating change.**

**disclaimer: do have to say this again **

At this the brown armored guy grunted due to the admiral's comment (does this guy just not talk or was his tongue cut out I don't know). We all turned towards the door when it opened again and another bounty hunter Ghor walked in. when he got closer I found he was almost the same height as me just a little bit smaller. When he seen me he smiled (I can't tell if it was I can't read that robots face) and says, "ah hunter it's been awhile now hasn't, what was it since I last seen you, o yeah you took out that space pirate space station wasn't it.", "yeah and weren't you the one captured in there," at this Rundas, and the human female snickered while Ghor's eyes glowed in anger." Yes maybe but I escaped a…" at this I cut him off, "and then you tried to fight me and you got you butt handed to you." Now ghor was seething with rage as the others were laughing at him, when we heard the door open again. When we turned to look who it was we noticed it was one of the most know bounty hunter of them all, "Samus Aran" at the sound of her name she turned to me.

"Hunter James, how long has it been, three week since I see you? ","around there." now she walked up to me she was still shorter than me but that didn't make her any less menacing, but I have dealt with this women before, "you stole my bounty ", "no I just got it first and you got nothing out of it." Now I just ticked her off at this she was about to punch me in the face while I started to reach for my nova tomahawk. Than we were interrupted by Dane when he said," Hunter, Samus that's enough! ", "o come on we were just going to have a **friendly **spare nothing to dangerous. ", "Hunter stop you guys are acting like kindergarteners that want the same toy. " At this I hear Samus under her breath say, "He never had a life he was made. "At that last comment I got ticked so I just walked over to one of the chairs and sat down.

Dane just sighed and continued, "Now I thank you all for coming but we have a situation on are hands. "When he finished his sentence the lights dimmed and the hologram turned on to display a weird looking life form. "This is the aura unit it is are main network main frame, but a computer virus took out the aura units. After this happened we were running blind until we made a cure to the virus. The only problem was that this is the only aura unit to receive the cure, the others are still in need of the cure."

Now one of the hunters spoke the one in the black scout armor. "That is what you all use in for? A stupid computer cure, that's are job. ", "no Miles this is only the beginning. (so that's his name but knowing Dane he probably used his last name) one of are frigates were in a training mission when this went down so they were completely defenseless," I hear a grumbling voice from the guy in the brown armor (o my goodness I just realized this guy actually has dreads coming out of the helmet cool) say under his breath, "see what happens when you really everything on one thing. "At that comment I chuckled to myself under my breath.

Dane continues again, "now what happened was that the GFS Valhalla was attacked by an outpost of space pirates." when he said space pirates the female froze completely still." we he found that only three survived and they're in the med bay now. But what really has us worry is that the aura unit was stolen as the ship was ripped apart by gun fire. And on top of this space pirates have gained major firepower they have phazon." At the word, "phazon" everyone froze in place. I still remember that gruesome stuff consuming and corrupting anything in its path and let me be the first one to say this it isn't pretty.

"Great if space pirates weren't a pain already let's just give them on of the most deadly organism in the galaxy that can boost their power above any recognition and then give them one of the federations super computers that runs the their whole main frame and has all of our information did I miss something!" the girl yell as we stared at her. "oooooookkkkkk, any ways what do you want us to do,", "well what I need from you guys is – "Dane was cut off by an explosion and an enormous vibration that made the human female fall on top of the scout. When this happened the purple alien said," ooh love on the battle field."

At that I just rolled my eyes while one of the workers yelled, "it's the space pirates they just took out are generators and are going to the planet Norion their taking out are defenses." Dane yelled," dang it, their hitting the federations main defense base we need you down their GO!" at that we all started to run out the meeting room. Once I got to the main deck I could see space pirate ships firing on surprised federation ships. At this I shake my head at them, 'wasn't the federation believed to take on any surprises.' Once I went through the next door way I could feel a presence next to it. So I quickly jumped back when a space pirate tried to stab me but missing majorly once he was directly in front of me I kicked his leg so hard you could see the bone stick out, the I took my nova tomahawk and decapitated him making blood fly out of his neck while the body squirmed as if it was still alive leaving behind a blood bath." hmm weak as always, I don't see how these guys are so terrifying."

As I when to the next room I could see a marine in cover under pressure. Now I took out my dual energy rail handguns and ran out of the cover and lit up one of the regular pirates but could not be heard because of the gun fire in the back ground. That was until another seen me and tried to play hero and charge me that made it that much easier and gave me a clear shot for the head and taking him down with a single shot leaving a pretty decent hole in the head. Now the commander noticed he didn't have any men and when he turned around I shot him in the chest taking out a nice chunk of his flesh with him in a daze I put a grenade in his new hole (don't get any funny ideas) and walked over to the marine, while the pirate panicked and clawed at his chest only resulting in him tearing up his skin before he blew up and painted the walls in his blood.

Once I got to the marine he was putting pressure on a plasma wound while crying in pain at that I rolled my eyes and kneeled by him took a quick revive and slammed it into his wound. He shrieked at first but it died down after and I told him, "keep pressure on that you have to live with the pain not against it. " with that I ran to another room to find brownie (that's my new nickname for him the guy in brown armor) shooting pirates left and right making their bodies explode by the force. Sick weapon if I do say so myself. To that I put make handguns back in their holsters and took my nova rifle off my back and armed it. "it's time to die." at this I charged forward basting a pirate so much it cut the guys body in half while also disintegrating his body in thin air. Another pirate tried to melee me from behind but I blocked it with my gun and kick him in the gut while he was bent down I grabbed his head and rammed his head to the floor smashing it to bits. When I went to stand again brownie kept me down while blasting a guy to my side then he let me up. At this I said, "thanks", "don't mention it", " so it does speak" at that he just grunted and went back to back and mowed down the pirates spilling their guts all over the room. Once the room was clear we went are separate ways to are ships.

But of course I have the worst luck and met this enormous monster this thing just charged me no questions asked and picked me up and threw me like a soft ball. When I tried to get up the thing pinned me to the floor while roaring in my face. And boy I tell you what this thing mouth needed, "mouth wash" badly! After that short encounter I got my arm free and unloaded my rifle into his mouth. Killing him on the spot I'm thankful, but of course it ran out and the thing started to fall,"oh shit" at this I started get up and run, looking like a drunken man for the impact that was a couple seconds ago and ran to the hanger bay to get to my ship once I actually was on I tell myself, 'best mission briefing I've been to.'

**AN: please inform me on how you liked this chap and yes OCs slots are still open and as all ways please review/follow/favorite **


	4. space pirate invastion (part two)

**AN: hey again thank you for staying for this long and I hope you enjoy this chap.**

**Disclaimer: I only own hunter and siren every one else belongs to their respected makers.**

Once I actually got the ship out of the hanger I started to fly to Norion under the fleet until some space pirates fighters came and started to fire at me. At this I started defensive maneuvers, there were two of them so I quickly turned off the thrusters and let them pass me and I shoot two missiles. The first one hit home and a body of the pilot landed on the cockpit he was missing a couple of pieces of flesh and limbs but the body flew off after a turning on the thrusters again. And when I did I noticed the other fighter survived the missile and was trying to play chicken with me. At this I really knew this pilot was stupid and just shot a charge shot to the nose of the fighter and blowing it up instantly. Then I redirected my ship back to Norion to get back to land where I'm a lot better in combat.

Once I entered the atmosphere of Norion plasma fire started flying past my cockpit and shoot down a couple of friendlies and enemies alike. I tried to avoid most of the fire but one pirates got lucky and shot my left thruster making me crash land on one of the landing platforms, "well at least its where it's supposed to be." at this I unstrapped myself from the pilots seat and ran out of the cockpit while taking out my nova rifle. Once I exited my ship I was met with loud gun fire and a marine running up to me.

"Hunter o it's good to see one of you."

"What did the others not make it?"

"No they already moved forward, but that's not the point we need your help"

"Ok what do I need to do?"

"Well are generators were taken down by the pirates, and we need to turn them back on for us to use the main gun"

"Ok I'll get it done."

"O and hunter take some of my men you can use it you're going to come against heavy resistance okay"

At this I just nodded and called some of his men with me, one of them was insanely pale with a plasma minigun and a grenade launcher on his back." Ok what's your name solider!?"

"Tatalus, sir!"

"Ok, Tatalus your taking point with me and I want you to gun any alien space pirate bastard in front of us with that minigun of yours, marines I want you to take line formation in the crowed hallways then spread out in open rooms, no man gets left behind ok? "

All of them responded with, "sir, yes sir! "

"Alright let's move" after that it brought back some memories, but I need to be focused on the matter on hand. As we were running through the corridor we were checking all of our corners until the ceiling exploded having debris fall on some of the men killing them instantly. After this space pirates fell from the hole laying waste on the men still dazed, until me and Tatalus ripped them apart with gun fire, blood, plasma, and dust is flying everywhere blinding any who doesn't have a visor. I ran to a couple of men that was still on the ground from the blast while Tatalus slaughters any pirate dumb ass enough to come and try to kill me or the men. Once I got to the marines I noticed one of the men have a broken leg from a pieces of debris from the ceiling at that I order the other two to go to Tatalus, while I grabbed the chunk of metal and threw off the guys leg, and put one of his arms over my shoulders as the guy was repeating, "leave me I'll just slow you down"

Ignoring him I took him to the medic near Talalus. Once I did Talalus spoke to me, "my gun is going to overheat soon we need an exit" at this I looked around and found a door around twenty meters away," ok you take the marines or any other survivors to that door don't wait for me ill hold them off!" at this he looked at me like I was insane, (I probably am by now)at this I responded, "I said don't wait for me stop stopping and start moving to that door I got this!" once I said this it took him out of his trance and answered, "yes sir!" at that he started directing the men to the door while I started to fire at the pirates cover. That's when I heard a roar one that I heard not too long ago making me think, 'another how many do the pirates have!?' after that thought the large creature came down the hole landing on a couple of pirates at the same time.

Once it seen me it shot a large plasma blast at my cover. "o shit!" is what I said before I rolled out of the blast radius it roared at me since it seen me survive. My response was simple I threw a nova grenade at it, with blast it got knocked off balanced and fell onto the other pirates. Seeing this I ran to the door as well and dove through it. Once I stood back up I could see all the men on the ground while panting and out of breath, but are break was short lived when more pirate drop ships came and started firing at the men some died from not seeing the threat. While me and the other men ran to cover. When we were there the scout from the meeting on the frigate came out of the other door noticing us and the drop ship ran to cover as well. Once he was next to me I shouted over the gunfire, "what are you doing here!?"

"Well I got info that some marines were under fire."

"o and I thought you came to see me" at that comment I bet he was looking at me with a (really?) look, but that that was cut off because a plasma burst hit his cover exposing his head so he ducked down before his head would get shot off. "so got any ideas sir" Tatalus asked the scout responded with, "only one but it stupid and can back fire majorly."

At this I answered,"any idea is a good idea right about now!"

"ok then take this," at this he handed me an energy chain and continued,"now use this to sling shot me at the drop ship and I will kill the pilot." Now I'm looking at him with a (really?) look,"that is a stupid idea."

"Hey it's the only idea we have" at this Tatalus and the scout where both looking at me. "ok, but it's your funeral if you miss"

"I won't ok" at this I grab the chain, and he ran out of cover when he was at the full length of the chain I swung him around, and released him once he was flying at a good strong pace, doing so made him start flying towards the drop ship. Once actually landed on the cockpit when he did two pirates came out and started to fight him he then kicked tone back while he started to punch the other pirate in the face. When he was doing so the other pirate recovered and went to stab him in the back but instead he ducked making the pirate stab his friend in the heart and making him stuck. At this the scout pulled out his blaster and shot the pirate in the jaw successfully blowing the head off its shoulders. Then he kicked them both off with a split kick knocking both of the ship. After that he kneeled over the cockpit then he took out his sniper rifle and shot the pilot in the face successfully blowing the head up, and making the ship loss control and spin like a top, the force was so strong it flung the scout off the ship.

Noticing he wasn't going to make it to the landing I ran to the edge of the landing and caught him by the arm. "man your crazy."

"At least I'm successful with it" at that I chuckled and pulled him back on the landing. Once we collected are bearings we went to the next room. When we entered I turned around to the men. "Ok we can't go to the generators one by one we have to split up ok. Scout got any information on the other bounty hunters."

"Samus and the siren are at generator A, rundas was trying to get into the generator B, while Gandrayda and Craig went to generator C and I don't know where Ghor went."

"Ok Tatalus I want you to take the men to generator C to help Gandrayda and brownie, me and the scout will go to generator B to help rundas ok."

"Sir, yes sir."

"Good move out!" at that the men and Tatalus went down the corridor to generator C,"wow it looked like you've done that before." The scout said as we started to run the other way to generator B.

"A long time ago yes"

"Ex-military wow would have never guessed with such a dark demeanor you have."

"I'm no stranger to sarcasm scout"

"Why do you always call me scout I have a name you know."

"Well you never really told me it now did you."

"Point taken, my name is Jake Miles, but call me Phantom"

"Code name I'm guessing"

"Yeah"

"Nice to meet you" at that time we were on outside on a landing when four pirate drop ships surrounded us while the doors locked at this we said at the same time, "I have the worst of luck."

**AN: thank you for reading this chap you guys don't know how much it means to me and as always review/follow/and favorite.**


	5. space pirate invasion (part three)

At that moment the side hatches opened and the pirates jumped out of the ships, at this I put up my rifle and took out my handgun and my tomahawk for the close encounters and I rush the pirates head on. As I did this the pirates started to fire at me with their plasma gauntlets. As they were firing at me I was jumping and sliding staying out of the projectile fire. Once I actually reached the first one I grabbed its weapon twisted his arm until I heard a satisfying crack and pushed the elbow the opposite direction successfully breaking the joint and making the gauntlet aim right for the pirates face. As I did this I pulled the trigger blowing half of the son of a bitches face off, while flinging the body into the one behind him.

As I was doing this phantom ran up to a pirate and jumped, while raping his legs around the pirates head and swung around its body, and in doing so you could hear a crack, while the pirate was throw doing a front flip in midair, and phantom landed on his feet in a crouched position. As I seen this I could see a pirate running up to him, responding to this I threw my tomahawk sinking itself in the pirate's skull. At this I ran up to another, and shot him in the heart blasting blood all over my visor, but still didn't take my visibility. But a plasma shot hit me in the back successfully knocking me down.

Once I turned around I could see pirates with jetpacks fly towards me ready launch missiles at me, until an energy chain wrapped itself around the pirate's neck stopping it in mid-flight, and then he was swung around into the group of pirates blasting them to kingdom come. Before I could look around the drop ship started to open fire at me. As it did this I quickly rolled out of the way, and stood up, while turning around I took out a nova grenade, armed it, and threw it right at the cockpit of the drop ship. Once it connected with the cockpit, it took off the armor around the cockpit, and shook the ship revealing the head of the pilot, but before I could do anything the head blew up as well.

As I turned my head I could see phantom with his sniper rifle in one hand with the end smoking. As I was about to speak the other ships came out, and started to fire at are position, but before they could have one of the engines froze on one ship making it fall down and blow up. At this we see Rundas come on a small ice platform, looking like he was surfing on it, and jumped on the ship, and stabbed the cockpit with his ice blade killing the pilot. At this I turned around, and pulled out my rifle, and fired at the weak part of the other ship's armor while running at the ship. When the ship tried to fire at me I slide out of the fire and phantom started to fire at the weak point of the armor as well with his sniper rifle.

As I was sliding I grabbed my tomahawk from the pirate's skull and put it on my back. Once had the tomahawk I stood, and ran for the ship again. Once I was in range of the ship I activated my leg thrusters and jumped at the ship. When I did I landed on the side of the ship when I did the hatch opened and a space pirate leaded out of the hatch and open fire at me. But before he could shoot me off I kicked his arm banging it in the ships armor. This just made the pirate mad that I broke his weapon, and climbed on the side of the ship as well.

Once he was on he tried to strike me with his fists, but I kept hitting his arms so he would miss me at this he roared at me, and shifted back a little to put more power into his punch, but before he could I kicked his leg making him loss his footing and hang on the ship with both arms. At that I started to punch him in his defenseless face, until he regained his footing and blocked with his arm, and extended his serpent like neck and tried to bite off my head. Until I grabbed his head, and smash his head into the armor of the ship making his skull crake loud enough for me to hear over the ships thrusters, once I pulled his head back I could see his head was deformed and he was dazed. At seeing he was still alive I took the pleasure of smashing his head into the ship repeatedly, until his head covered my arm with bits and pieces of flesh, and it was stuck I the armor of the ship. Once I knew he was dead I climbed up top of the ship and crawled my way to the cockpit. That's when another hatch opened and a pirate tried to kill me with his gauntlet, but he didn't get to far when I shot him off the top of the ship making him fall off.

Once I finally got to the cockpit I noticed phantom and Rundas where in cover hiding and taking a couple of shots here and there at the ship. As I got to the shield of the cockpit it put a grenade on it and primed it to a timer and climbed back. Once it blew the ship started to rock back and forth and I crawled to the hole in the ship and noticed the pilot was still alive but was under some debris in the pilot's seat once I got closer I grabbed the pilot and pulled him out from under the debris, and put his neck on the edge of the hole I made in the ships armor, and took out my tomahawk and cut off his head making blood fly all over my armor, and the side of the ship. With that I grabbed the body and pulled it out of the pilot's seat and threw it off the ship. When I did that I climbed in and killed all the passengers with a grenade and took control of the ship before it would crash, and took the gun controls and started firing at the other pirates that were on the ground fighting Rundas and Phantom.

When all of the pirates were dead I turned on my communications SYSTEM, and spoke with Rundas and Phantom. "You guys ok down there"

"Yeah but we still need to get the generator online"

"Ok so what's plan hunter"

"well we need to get to that generator so I'll go to the generator and activate it, you guys stay here and hold them off for my alright" as I was talking I landed the drop ship and climbed out of the hole I made in it. At that Rundas and Phantom nodded and used the ship I landed for cover and said, "Alright we got this you go and activate that generator." At this I nodded and ran through the door.

As I was running through I noticed that this place looked abandoned. Once I reached the door the quietness was starting to drive me nuts. As I opened the door I quickly ran in with my rifle armed and primed for battle but there was nothing and the lights was out as I walked in I noticed a flashing monitor to the right. Once I reached it was saying, "system failure reactive generator at main console" at that a light turned on showing a handle on the other side of the room. At that I got up from the monitor and turned on my helmet flashlight to see, and once I did I wished I hadn't, because the walls was covered in phazon that started to glow as if it now knew of my presence.

Just at that I knew something is in here as well. As I walked down the platform the phazon grew brighter as if welcoming me. I tried to just go to the main console but something hit me in the back of my neck catching me off guard, but then I gained enormous pain as if some bit me and it just got worst from there, the pain was growing. It was becoming so painful I started to become light headed, and fell to the ground on my knees, it was just so painful I couldn't described it. I reached behind me, giving me more pain, but I knew what hit me was giving me this pain and I need to get it off.

Once I had my hand behind my neck I tried to grab what was on me, once I felt it I knew it was a creature once I grabbed it I felt even more pain now if that was even possible and I pulled, and pulled, by now I'm just screaming like hell and finally I pulled the thing off of me still feeling the pain as I did. Until it meet its limit, 'was this thing a cord?' at that I finally gave one final pull and the thing was out of me at this I feel down to the grown for all of the energy I lost. At that I look at my hand to see this creature that was glowing in phazon and it was squirming around. At that I crushed it by slamming it into the ground, but that was a big mistake because a deafening screech was herd and hundreds started to come out of nowhere. At that I got up and ran to the main console and activated the generator but these things were still coming. At that I ran out and jumped over the herd of them and ran to the monitor. This time it asked for a hand print at that I hurryingly put my hand on it activating the generator. Then I ran for the door shooting a couple of the creatures in my way. Once I got through the door and shut it I leaned on the door until I seen on of the things in front of me get up. That was until I shot it.

Once I was done with that I reached to the back of my neck with a shaking hand and felt this thick substance like a liquid. Once I brought my hand in front of me I could see blue liquid. At this I felt my whole world stop, I know that substance, how could in not its… phazon.


	6. space pirate invasion (part four)

As I seen that it was phazon I quickly took off my forearm guard, and examined my arm. As I did it was a freaky sight for sure I could see my veins from under my skin slowly spread with light blue phazon. At this I knew I have been infected with the terrible organism. At this I quickly opened my left forearm chamber, inside was a syringe that had what looks like a small pill next to it, but I knew better, for what is in the pill, is an antibody that I developed that can slow any unwelcomed poisons or viruses inside of the blood stream. This antibody was strong, but I knew that it was only designed to slow down the infection from fully reaching my heart, for if it did I will be doomed.

At that I quickly took the syringe and opened the chamber to pop in the pill inside the injector slot. As I did this I locked the syringe to keep the pill in. once I did this I tightened the armor plates around my arm to see my main artery of the arm. In doing so I was relieved that I saw that the phazon has not gone against my blood flow yet showing it's not close to the heart yet, and once it does go against my blood flow it would be very painful defiantly in the arteries. So as I noticed this I aimed the syringe to the main artery, and I injected the pill, while screaming. To say it was painful was an understatement it felt almost as if I was stabbed with a plasma dagger.

Once I finally calmed my breathing I looked down to my arm. The antibody was now in my blood stream, and it worked in an alarming rate I could see the phazon stop its spreading, but I was no fool I knew I was still moving, but now it was just at a very slow rate. At that pulled out the syringe and put it back in the chamber and locked it back up, as well put back on my forearm guard. At this I quickly stood up, for I will not let this stop me from doing my job.

But as soon as I did I got a call from Dane, "hunters something big is happening out here, what… in the name of" at this there was a short pause and then he spoke back up again, "hunters there is a meteor heading straight at you, that's why the space pirates took out are main defense canon, they plan on smashing this thing into Norion, you better turn on the generators, or else everyone down there is, as good as dead!" at this information I started to run to were rundas and phantom are. But this time I wasn't worrying about my surroundings, all I need to do right now is, get to the main control tower, and activate the cannon once the generators are back online.

Once I reached the landing pad I could see rundas, and phantom hiding behind the ship, and taking small shots here and there. At that I didn't even slow down I just took out two of my grenades primed them, and jump onto the ship giving me a boost, and jumped even higher and as I did this I threw my grenades blasting the pirates to bits of flesh and guts. At this phantom said, "o come on, you took my kill" at this I just keep running, and was soon followed by Phantom's and Rundas's footsteps as well as they ran to keep up with me.

When we ran into the next room we were instantly under fire again to this I slid to the gowned and put down a portable shield and hid behind it, and took small shots with my rifle to get the advantage of my enemy. That's when phantom started releasing sniper shots, killing three unexpected pirates, until he and rundas were forced back into cover. To this I suddenly heard signs of struggle from behind the portable shield, to this I peaked around the corner to see, brownie grab one pirate by the neck, and the arm, and using him as a puppet, and a body shield killing around five of them. Then he took the pirate and threw him into his teammate, as doing so taking out his pulse shotgun, and blasting to two bodies to bits of flesh. To this I jumped over the portable shield, and rushed one of the pirates that was now only focusing on brownie, and took my tomahawk out, and cut him right down the spine, then kicking the body to brownie. Who caught the body midflight and swung him around and threw him into a group of pirates, but he kept spinning, and as he did, he took out one of his plasma grenades and tossed it into the fray of bodies, and blasting, melting, and incinerating any pirate in the blast radius.

At that I said," Well it's a good thing you came, when you did huh." At that he just nodded reminding me he doesn't speak too much. At that I nodded as well and signaled him to fallow us to the tower, but before I started to run to the tower again, I noticed tatalus, and if I'm guessing correctly Gandrayda, but mainly had my attention was the space pirate commando behind them. At seeing the commando I'm instantly reminded of a memory of a commando I loathed, and acted on the anger and memory I lost control of my body, and instead of running to the tower I run straight at the commando. I hear voices but I ignore them my only focus is on the commando, and to this it stops, and stands their frozen at the sight of me coming straight at it. As I got within rage I leap right at the commando tackling it to the ground, while taking out my tomahawk as I did.

As I was above it I raised the tomahawk above my head to cut this this vermin to bits, as I hear the voices get louder, but I still can't identify the words being said, so I just ignore them. That was until I felt something jump on my back, but I throw it off like a piece of trash, and go back to my kill, but before I could bring the tomahawk down something tackles me off the commando. As this happed a blurry figure get in front of my visor, but I will not be stalled to take a life of a commando so I head-butt the figure on top of me. In doing so I hear an audible crack, and the figure rolls off me as I get back up I grabbed the tomahawk again to go for the kill. That was until it was shot out of my hand, but that won't stall me I have killed with my hand before I can do it again.

As I jump on the commando again I grab on its neck and start to squeeze, to this it tries to pull away my arms, but I have a death grip on its neck and I will only go tighter. But that stopped when I was shot back with an electric bolt, successfully locking my armor, and sending me into the wall head first dazing me. To this I shake my head, and the voices start to become clearer. "what the hell man what were you doing!" one said

"Hey don't blame him ok he was not acting like himself."

"Himself he almost killed one of our allies" another said to that I wondered what the hell they were talking about, and to that I open my eyes to see rundas and gandrayda arguing about something. At that I felt emits pain to my head and I grow to the pain. Then I see a light flash in line and go up and down like a scanner. Then I hear another voice, "well from my readings he just suffered from PTSD, or as you know it posttraumatic stress disorder" at this I knew I lost control again, but how, why, and most of all did I hurt anyone. But I pushed that away, and stood up, but when I did I lost my balance, and fell back on to the wall. To this I shook my head and remembered the mission, "We need to keep on moving that meteor will hit at any minute." When I said that everyone just stood their staring at me in shock, and me get to see that everyone is back with a couple more people. Then with that I saw the commando now I know why I lost control. "Hey sorry that I tried to kill you, it's just that you reminded me of my past and I lost control of myself ok." To this it just nodded

I nodded back then I got up, and walked to my tomahawk, then started to run for the tower again while hearing everyone track behind me. once we reached I turned on the elevator letting everyone enter before me, and with the last being the commando as it was I about to past I said, "hey I'm truly sorry ok, it's just me and your people are not that nice to each other, so I'm sorry ok, I'm hunter by the way." To that the commando looked down to my hand, and took it, and shook it, while saying in a real feminine voice," I accept your apology hunter and my name is Valseka" to this I knew it was a she, and replied, "nice to meet you" after that we entered the elevator, it began to rise at a fast pace, with no one saying a word.

Once we reached the top of the elevator we all ran out and into the control room as I ran up to the window to see if any ships would come by, and try to attack us when we were not ready for them. As I stood there I could hear them typing away on the console arming the cannon for fire, but as they were doing this I noticed how quite it is. Almost like how generator C was like. Just thinking about that instant sent a chill down my spine. To a result I hear like an alarm behind me making me turn around, and run up to them, while asking, "what happened?" to this siren answered, "it seems to be that the core of the power grid is losing its power, the generators are fine, but the actual core is running out of power."

"How does that happen?"

"I don't know but someone needs to go in the cores main power unit to find out what's going on."

"I'll do it" to this everyone looks at me, "I'll do it just tell me what I have to do" to that they looked at each other and nodded," aright, what we need you to do is, go to the core's unit and find any problem with it, but hunter be worried the unit runs on phazon, and a lot of it ok, be careful" to that I just nodded, and walked to the door that leads to the core's mainframe. Once I reached it I opened the door knowing I'm still on a time limit, to see a ladder that leads straight to the core. As I see it grab onto the ladder, and slid all the way down to save time.

Once I'm finally at the bottom of the ladder I noticed I was in a hallway that almost couldn't fit me, with wires and pipes all around from the ceiling to the floor, making it hard to keep my balance on the pipes, and with that the hall was filled with a blue glow, giving it a creepy setting, most likely from the phazon core that the hall way leads me to, too that I hear a voice on my comm's, "hunter do you see the core"

"No not yet but I'm in a hall that leads me to it"

"Okay be careful when you get to the core it is raw phazon and it could infect you if your to close ok."

"Yeah, okay" and with that I take out my rifle, and track my way through the gloomy hall way. As I walked farther in the hall the walls vibrate more, and more, making me have a harder time trying to keep my balance, most likely from the core as well. As I get further in I could see the pipes slowly go from their usual grey, to the glowing light blue of phazon. As I finally reach the end of the hall way the vibrations were so strong it was causing my ears to pop, and to feel it in my body as it's starting to vibrate as well, but at the end of the hall was a turn to the right making the anticipation for me that much stronger. As I finally turned the corner, I'm greeted by a powerful light of, light blue so powerful I had to shield my eyes so they could adjust to the light, as I walk forward even more. Then once my eyes finally adjusted I could see, and enormous room filled with pipes, wires, and sheets of metal all over the place.

Then in the center was glowing orb of pure phazon with three rings rotating around the orb, most likely containing the phazon inside the orb, but what got me was a black figure floating in front of the massive orb looking as if absorbing the phazon inside the orb. To this I instantly shot at the figure, hitting it in the center of its body making it fall to the ground, but instead of staying there it got right back up and floated off the ground staring right at me. To this I was shocked because the thing in front of me looked like samus armor, but the difference was that this things armor is, black in color with veins of phazon spreading from the edges of the armors plating, and it is a little more sleek in design, as well as the visor being a different shape glowing with phazon as well.

Then all of a sudden the figure started laughing a dark insane laughter that seem to echo off the walls, making me just say the one thing on my mind, "Ooooooo shit!" as I jump out of the way of a phazon bolt.


	7. The Dark Angel

**AN: hey guys I have forgotten to put up it two chaps now but any ways I do hope you guys know I still have oc slots for you guys ok so just pm me to send in your oc ok, now on to the story.**

As I jumped out of the way of the phazon bolt I rolled into a crouched positon and turned to the black armored figure and released a burst of nova shells. To this the figure shot to the air, and did a summersault in the air while creating an orb of phazon around its body. Then it shot at me like a meteor crashing on to a planate, to this I rolled out of the way again. Once I got back up I seen it rushing me to this I threw a nova grenade to its feet, making its body fly in to the wall, and make a nice sized crater. Then it just ripped its self out of the crater like it was nothing, 'what is this thing indestructible or something, I mean I would at least be dazed by that' to this I just started to fire again, but this time the thing ran on the wall surprising me. 'What the hell, why can't I do that, that would be awesome' but that was short lived when it started to fire at me like a shotgun with a scatter shot but with phazon. To that I activated my wrist gauntlet's nova shield blocking the phazon from hitting me. Then the figure ran up to me and grabbed my shield threw it out of its way to be replaced by an arm cannon hitting me upside the head, making me fly beck from the impact, ' yep defiantly strong alright'

To that I got back up to aim at the armored figure for it to separate into two different bodies that looked exactly the same, ' well shit now there's two of them to worry about.' to that they rushed me and I started to firer at both of them, only for them to jump, slid, and doge all the shots, ' for real what the hell is this thing' to that they both close lined me with their arm cannons, when I was in midair they both caught my feet making me hit the ground head first. They then both raised their arm cannons for me to realize that they were hold my legs spread apart, 'o no anything but that' but that wasn't going to stop them for they both slammed their cannons into my balls. With the force of the blow I raised up into a sitting position hold the area I was just hit, 'o my god lord have mercy on…' but I couldn't finish for they both kicked me into the chest making me fly back from the impact.

After that I looked up to see the bodies to form back into one, 'good' to this I got up to my feet, pulled out my tomahawk, and charged to the figure (with a lot of pain as well) once I got to the figure I started to swing like a mad man, but it dodged every swing. That was until I kicked out one of its legs out from under it, and did a major up slash cutting its helmet, leaving behind a major scar in the visor and armor of the figure, and flinging the figure back. Once it was getting back up I rushed it again not letting it get time to recover from the last blow, but before I could get a jump on it, it shot me with a single phazon bolt into my chest making me loss my breath, and make me fly back to wear I was, and even further until I hit the wall of the core's reactor room.

To this I could feel the phazon on my chest craw around like its alive and try to enter me, but thank fully my armor blocked it so it did nothing but the feeling of it still felt weird to me. To that I shook my head I need to focus this thing has shown that just one hit can kill me so I need to focus. To that I got back up, brushing aside the pain when I did, and ran up the figure again, but this time I took out both my hand guns and started firing at the figure with all I had. This took the figure by surprise from my quick recovery that it got caught in the fire of my hand guns. Taking advantage of this I ran up to the figure, while replacing one of the handguns as with my tomahawk, and hit it in the chest knocking it back in a daze. It then tried to hit me to give it time to recover, by bringing its arm cannon back in a back swing with a desperate attempt to hit me, but I quickly jumped back and fired five shots from its left hip to its right shoulder.

With that its body swung around from the impact of the projectiles, and used that momentum to its advantage and once its body swung around to me it ducked down, to evade a swing of my tomahawk, and jumped from it crouched position and shot forward and tackled me down to the ground knocking out the air in my lunges and brought its arm cannon up, with it glowing in phazon and brought it down to my skull trying to kill me. As a result I hear a deafening crack, and my head shoots backwards from the velocity of the hit almost breaking my neck. To that I open my eyes to see my visor cracked disorienting my vison, but I don't need a scientist to tell me there is something on top me about to break my skull with another hit. So I quickly shifted my body weight quick enough to roll off the expecting armored figure from up top of me, and get on top of it, and started to hammer away to its head with my fists. With every strike I make the head of the figure shoots back from me hit it in the head. Then all of a sudden it moved its head making me miss its head. It then grabbed my arm bent its body around, and wrapped its legs around my head, and pulled me down, and pulled my arm behind my back threating to dislocate my arm.

As this was happening I could hear the core was starting to speed up in rotation, most likely about to fire the beam, but when I looked up I could see that one of the major cords to the core broke free, and the core was starting to slow back down. To this I knew that cord is need to start the core up to fire the beam, but to go and fix it I had to get to it. But to do that I had to get this thing off me and fix it. Then with that I put my free arm under me, and pushed myself up and brought my elbow back quickly hitting the figure in the head knocking it off me, and freeing my other arm. With that I fell down to the ground from the pain of my arm, but I had to fix the core and fast so I quickly ran towards the core and pick up the cord. With that I finally put the cord back into its socket, but when I did a charge of phazon leapt out of the cord and I was shot back from the impact. Then with that the core started to rotate at light speed and having phazon like lightning dace all over the room with sheets of metal flying everywhere, some almost crushed me from the weight of them.

Then when I looked up I could see the armored figure walking through the destruction with like no care in the world. I got angry at sight of it, and I charged at it. To this it started to charge at me as well. Once we finally reached each other we started a massive fist fight surprisingly its arm cannon dissipated for another armored arm. Once I got close I jumped in the air colliding with a sheet of metal, and using it jump even higher once I was flying right for the figure I raised my fist and superman punched it in the head making it fly back and hit the ground in a roll. When I rolled into a crouched position I could see the figure land on its hands and handstand summersaults to a standing position.

To this I charged again when a pillar of metal landed in front of the figure and it drop kicked it towards me. To this slide underneath it while keeping my momentum, and quickly jumped onto my feet, and started to charge again. That's when I we meet head on, and fought hand to hand when I swung a fist it ducked and hit me in the stomach, until I brought my knee up, and hit it in the chin making it to come back up face, to face, to me. This time it struck, and tried to throw a spinning kick to my skull, but I ducked underneath it, and swept my legs making it fall to its back, when I raised to my feet, and raised my fist to hit it in the skull it kicked me making me flip over its body and fly right into a falling piece of debris. The impact made, the debris to go flying and I drop like a bird in front of the core. When I got up I took out my rifle, and turned around to face my opponent to see its arm cannon has come back out of nowhere. To that I started to fire at the figure, when it made a dome around its self of phazon and making my bolts repel off the shield. That's when it suddenly jumped out of it flying high, and using a piece of debris to front flip and ready its arm cannon to strike me, but I blocked it with my rifle, most likely saving my life. To that I swung one side of my rifle towards the figures head, and shot it in the head, to that I backed up dazed. To that I put the rifle back on my back and took out my tomahawk, and did a dangle down slash, and then brought it up in a vertical up slash, both successful striking the figure. I then backed up from the dazed figure and turned on my nova gauntlet dagger and stabbed it through the chest instantly making it cease in its movement. I noticed its arm cannon dissipate in thin air, to this I sigh in relief thinking I finally killed it, now all I have to do is leave before the core… I was abruptly stopped because I felt this massive pain in my stomach making me gag. When I looked down to see what happed I could see the figures arm in my stomach, looking as if it pierced right through my armor, and skin, and was now inside of my body, with the hole the arm made dripping blue phazon. Then the figures head raised looking as if it was staring right through my soul. It then stood up as if my dagger was giving it no pain what so ever, it then looked down and pulled out my dagger with no sign of pain.

To this I feel to my knees from the amount of pain in me, it just cocked its headed to the side and the arm cannon appeared again. It then raised it at me and with no hesitation shot me in the chest making me fly into the core behind me. Once I entered the core I felt pain. Nothing else just, pain, and it was becoming stronger, and stronger. It was so strong now I actually curled up in a ball it was just too much for me, I felt it get more powerful around me. As if tentacles are stabbing through my skin and going into my veins, in my arms, in my torso, and even in my eyes it was just too much just to fast it was so painful I fainted from the pain.

_Two months later after the invasion_

_No Ones Point of View: _

We see two scientists looking at their clip boards and through the a one sided window the one on the left spoke first, "it's been over two months and he's still alive"

The other one then spoke," Hey this is a bounty hunter he's been through worst things"

"Worst then phazon I doubt it"

"yeah, yeah whatever come on we have a lunch break and I think me and you both know he's not going to be moving any time soon."

"Yeah ok hopefully they have pork to day"

"Now that's the spirt"

When they left we see on the other side of the window, a hand on an arms rest that leads to a body but we can't see it. The hand looks to be missing most of its skin, with light blue veins running through it that glowed with phazon. Then all of a sudden the hand twitched, and it suddenly closed into a fist cracking, and popping as it did. Then it are vison goes blank.

**AN: so how was this chap I think we all know who the armored figure is but don't spoil it for others that don't know okay. But yeah OCs are still up ok if you want yours in it I can do so and like always read, review, follow, and favorite.**


	8. Memories and Haunting

**AN: hey guys and girls here's another chapter for you now this one is going to be about hunter and his past ok to give guys a little backstory on him ok and we will see where it goes from there ok. And I am sorry for the delay remember the OCs are still welcomed.**

**NO ONES POINT OF VIEW:**

We see nothing the only sound to be heard is engines in the background. With that were voices but they were mumbled, so we could not identify the speaker, or the conversation that is being held. We start to see moving images, they're going by in quick flashes like scenes to a movie. One was of men running to this armored structure. Another was of men in armor yelling out at others. And another was in first perspective of a guy get forced off his feet from what looks to be a blast of energy. The sounds were faint of men yelling, constant plasma fire going off in the distance, with large blasts and operating vehicles. The sounds were getting louder and louder until it reach a final image of a guy on the ground begging for help looking right at us covered in blood.

**(?) Point of view **

All of a sudden the images go away and I see one of my teammates shaking me and telling me to wake up, to this I groan from being abruptly waked. Finally his voice becomes a little clearer and I could understand what was being said, "hey hunter get up were about to be deployed in the heart of the battle and the commander has called for a meeting." To this I responded back with, "meeting what does this guy think we're going to talk to enemy, or something." To this the other guy chuckled to my commit while responding with, "hehe hunter I know you don't like the new commander but come on as soon as he's out of the academy he's thrown into a war that almost knows about okay. I mean not everyone has seen as much battle as you, but come on give guy some slack aright he's only the FNG okay." To this he picks me up out of my seat and pats my shoulder, to this I just sigh and responded with, "yeah I know, but come on that's what I mean alright he has absolutely no experience on the field, and they put him on the front lines as commander that's just not right. I mean he's a good marksman and all, but it was like they just put him there to almost force him to die."

To this the guy sighs and response with, "yeah it reminds me of when we first went into battle, all new couldn't wait for battle, then we were pinned down in battle with the order to retreat, but if we did we would of died." With that the guy shivers and I chuckle a little, " I remember having to carry you out of there, cause you got shot in the ass by a plasma bolt." To that he looked at me like he was insulted and responded with, "hey man that took out a large chunk and I got nerve damage." To this I just laughed and said, "alright David" and with that we entered the meeting room.

When we entered the meeting room the commander noticed us, "ah about time you guys got here, but right now we need to get to the mission." Whit this all the other men stood up and surrounded the table projector and the commander continued, "We all know the space pirates have been taking are numbers from raids to the base. So we are planning to take on taking the fight to them." Once he was done speaking the lights dimmed, and the projector came to life showing a space pirate outpost and he continued, "this is a pirate outpost that has most of their numbers we are planning to take this outpost, if we do it would take most take most of their power, and we would take a great step into their military."

"What's the plan of action to take the outpost?" one marine asked, to that the commander nodded and continued, "the base has a shield covering the whole thing, we found a way to take down a small part of the shielding, the opening will be big enough for are forces to pass. Once we do we will be met with heavy fire from the pirate's AA guns" as he was saying this the projector show the carrier past through the enemy shield, and the AA guns were highlighted in a golden color instead of the standard blue hologram. "when we do enter we send out three sets of drop ships, one will go to the armory taking out their weapons, the second will go the enemy's barracks to thin out most of the herd, and the final set would go to the AA guns control tower, now the third set is going to be under heavy fire so they will have to jump into the fight it's too thick to land, that would guaranty death." To this three groups of drop ships flew out of the carrier and headed towards three different highlighted buildings.

At that the whole ship shook and the alarms blared and the intercom turned on, "all men to the drop ships the plan of action has commenced." To this the commander yelled, "ok men lets go, let's go, let's go get your gear, and move out!" to that all of the marines scattered and grabbed their helmets and arm cannons. Then we ran out of the meeting room to a long grey hallway that was flashing yellow from the alarm lights, with the sounds filling the area with thundering foot falls, yelling from panicked men, and the alarm sounding, with the intercom repeating its message. Once we got to the door way of the docking bay an explosion sounded, shaking the ship and knocking some marines off their feet. T this I just ignored them and ran through the door. I was greeted by men running to drop ships, and the hanger doors open showing like a city that was grey from cannon fire, with plasma AA bolts passing by and entering the bay killing men that weren't so lucky

To that I snarled at the thought of the pirates, and I ran to one of are drop ships. Once I entered I turned around seeing more of my men running towards the ship so I tried to encourage them on, "come on get your asses' moving!" with that a couple of men entered the ship as well as David. To this knowing everyone is on board I yelled to the pilot, "we're in get this thing off the ground before we get are asses' shot down as well." To this the ship quickly raised in the air, pulling some of us down from the quickness, and the force of the power behind it. Then the ship shot forward out of the hanger and into the fire of the pirates' AA guns.

As we were going through the fire I see pirates' fighters coming at us from the sides to this I yelled, "CONTACT! Get to the guns, and defend this air craft at all costs!" with that some of the men ran to the turrets and unlocked them and leaned out of the ship to defend the ship. With that I ran to the one near the deployment area and unleashed hell on the fighters that came under the ship or behind it. We were doing this for a couple minutes until the ship was above our LZ and I yelled to the other, "all right come on men let's move." With that men started to run past me and jumped out of the ship to the LZ. Before I left I could see a private on the ground, 'most likely fell to the ground from the shock waves.' To this I ran to the marine and picked him up and yelled, " on your feet marine if you stay down the space pirate will shoot you in the ass!" to that I threw him towards the jump ramp while I looked around if they were anymore marines down. When I didn't see any others I ran to the ramp to, but before I got there the ship was hit in the side with a plasma round. This knocked me off my feet and blew a massive hole in the side of the ship making the air rush out because of the different pressure of oxygen.

'O shit' is all I thought when I was being sucked out with the ship spinning clock wise. Until I got my feet under me making the magnets inside of the boots lock me to the ground keeping me on the ship, but I still need to get out of this ship. So to this I ran the best I could run to the ramp and jump out of the ship with the jet stream carrying me away from the ship, but since the ship was spinning I came in contact with the ship sending me off my destination and into a random building.

Once I cleared my head of the dizziness and my black vision I could see a marine running to me yelling but the ringing in my ears blocked out the noise, but before he could get to me I saw a figure that was no doubt a stealth space pirate. To this I raised my hand to give the marine notice of the threat behind him. To this he quickly turned around and blocked the enormous sword from the stealth pirate's gauntlet. He then kicked the thing back and tried to the shoot him with his gun, by now I'm on my feet in a crouched position about to stand when the pirate stabbed the man in the chest making blood clouts me, and the walls of the room, it then raised him two feet in the air and flung the body at me like it was a baseball. To this I fell out of the way still trying to get my energy back, until the pirate jumped on top of me de-cloaking himself and trying to stab me as well with his blade. Every strike he tried on me I quickly moved my head to dodge it, until he brought back his sword farther than before to kill me, but when he did I quickly punched him in the ribcage making him stager from the blow. This gave me a good opportunity and pushed him off me enough to bring my leg out from under him. Then when he tried for another strike I put my leg up and slingshot him over me and make me give the time to quickly roll over into a crouched position while he rolled and stood up while retracting his blade and priming his energy gauntlet.

To this I quickly ran to the other room dodging a hell fire of plasma rounds. Until I hit my cloak a sneaked around to his side while he was just firing rounds. To that I ran to him and tackled him out of the hole in the side of the room, 'most likely how I came in.' while we were falling we were exchanging blows to the ribs and the head, with us spinning in the air falling I don't know how far. Until I kicked him away from me and we both landed in the metal ground of the outpost, knocking all the air out of me and paralyzing me from the impact. My vision was going black until I saw the pirate walk over top of me and tilted his head like he was wonder if I was alive. To this I slowly and shakily raised my arm a slowly pulled my hand into a fist while my middle finger stood straight up. To this I hear a growl and he hits me in the face knocking me out

When I was waking up I was first black while hearing loud footsteps of the space pirates with dragging feet, while I hear monsters in the back ground most likely begging for me to be their dinner then it fads away…

I then open my eyes a little and I see a blurry image of my body hanging loosely while I see two pairs of space pirate's feet walking stiffly and then it fades away again…

Once I woken again I heard the monsters again and the image was a little clearer and I looked up slowly to see a dark rusted metal hallway with low lights with some flickering and hundreds of light shields that keep the monsters inside of the cell. We then reached an empty cell and the space pirates unhook my arms from their necks and shove me into the cell. This made me stumble to the ground on my hands and knees, I turn to the pirates to see what's going on, only to be greeted with a fist to the face. To that my vision becomes blurry again and I hear the pirates leave.

When I woke I noticed I was on the floor of the cell that was covered in rust, with the horrid smell of death, vomit, and piss. This almost made me gag but I holed it in once I got up to look around I could see a space pirate outside of the cell starting at me. To this I stared then it talked, "I hope you're ready for the worst days of your miserable life." In a feminine voice

"We shall see whose life will be miserable." to this she (most likely) walked away. While I just laid there just waiting for them to come and torture me

I then quickly woke from the memory with a startle to that I'm breathing heavily and I look around to see I'm inside of an enormous room and I'm in a chair with cords of light blue liquid going into me like IVs but all around my body and was constantly imputing it into my body. Now that I noticed I see hundreds of the blue veins growing all over my body under my skin with edges of my vision blue as well like the blue stuff is a part of me. I then realize what the liquid is and I start to panic and I ripped out all of the cords even if the pain was extraordinary, and I jumped out of the chair I was sitting in landing on my hands and knees painting again once I actually stood I could hear my back crack like a hundred times and I hear my spine operator turn on and spread it apart to keep it in best condition in battle. Once I finally look up I see a medic, scientist, and Dane standing there with awe struck faces.

To this I walked up to them with my usual stiff strides and stood in front of them, "so how long was I out and you better tell me what has happened to me." To this they all nodded and the scientist spoke, '' well you were thrown into the phazon core of the main cannon somehow-" to this the scientist walked by me beckoning me to fallow and we stood in front of monitor when he continued, "- when you were inside of the core you somehow absorbed the phazon inside of it, but thank god it didn't shut down the cannon we still used it for the battle. Here's the thing though now we got this core from a meteorite that crashed down into Tallon Four after samus aran cleansed it from its infestation of Metroid's. The reason we use it a core for the cannon is because it generated its own power source like a seed to a plant, no matter how many times we used it, it regrew phazon like it was a source to the deadly organism, but what happened to you was remarkable thing it actually was absorbed by you."

"So let me get this straight I apparently absorbed a seed of the most deadly organism in the galaxy, so I'm now a walking generator of phazon. Is that right?"

To this the scientist looked away from the monitor that has my vitals of phazon percentage in my body and responded with, "yes but what has us worried is that if the phazon in your body will grow too much you may become something like dark samus."

"Dark samus?"

"Yes dark samus she is a clone of samus aran, because of the Metroid prime taking her suit and part of her DNA during the Tallon crises."

"The same place you got the seed, and what I absorbed"

"Yes the stranger thing is that it was like the phazon accepted you, and morphed into your DNA creating some sort of antibody that protects you from corruption."

"So now what, what do we have to do or going to do?"

To this the scientist got real nervous real fast and said, "well you're going to have to live like this for now on because no matter how hard we try we can't get it out of you it's now a part of you so for now get some rest and relax when the team fully recovers we will send you guys on a mission to fix up the other aura units" to that I nod to him and start to walk away until the medic stopped me and handed me a shirt.

"You're going to need this big boy we can't have you walking around shirtless putting other guys to shame in the hallways ok, only in the workout room and the mechanic room."

To that I node and grab the shirt and put it on while walking down the hallway to look for the other hunters or my armor and weapons. As I was walking down the hall I noticed one of the walls that the janitor recently polished is sort of resembles a mirror. So I walk to the metal wall and noticed right away that my eyes were now blue like phazon instead of their normal hazel. I also noticed almost all my scars on my face were gone like they vanished, but what got me the most was that my skin was no longer it's nice tan it's now pale white like I'm a spirt. All of a sudden my reflection disappears and I see the glowing visor of the figure take the place of my head and a sudden screech so loud it could have ripped out my ear drums out sounded in my head a second and I was flung back in to the other wall by an unknown force instantly knocking away the image in the reflection and everything turn to normal.

Now I'm breathing heavily like a panting dog. I then noticed the janitor to my left frozen mid polishing the wall looking at me like I was a freak. To that I just wave my hand to him like everything was fine and get up. He just nods to me and I walk the other way to avoid his gaze. To this I'm constantly asking myself, 'what's happening to me, do I have to live life like this forever now?' to that I hear a dark chuckle in my head sounding like its echoing of the walls. To the frightening sound I turn around in a crouched position seeing no one I quickly look the other way of the hall again seeing no one to this I quickly get up and start walking to the weight room to clear my head.

Once I finally reach the door way I hear growling behind me making me freeze in my tracks and slowly turn around to see the figure standing there. To this I quickly get into a battle position when it charges me and tackles me before I could move my arms into the weight room I quickly roll over and hit it in the head but instead of hearing me hit the metal it sounds like I hit flesh, and the image of the figure turns into a man holding his nose in pain yelling in pain as blooding is pouring out of it like faucet, to this I quickly shake my head and I noticed I'm in the weight room with everyone standing there frozen in shock. To that I quickly apologize to the man and pick him up when someone comes out of no were and said they got him and walked away. To this I nod and I look up to see everyone staring at me with the same look as the janitor gave me earlier. So I just put my head down and walk by everyone to the sparing ring and sit on one of the seats and burry my face into my hands while hearing people talking in the back ground with people hitting hard bags or other people until I felt like someone was poking my back when I look to see what it was I see an armored hand of the figure reach for me. To this I gasp and shake my head viciously and get up to go to my room because I can't even stay here.

When I reached my temporary room and go straight for the shower but when I looked at the shower head it changed into the arm cannon of the figure and it shot making me fall down in the shower in the fettle position hearing nothing but the shower head. All of these things made me think, "god help me."

**AN: so how did you guys like it I know it was a long wait but hey life comes first ok I thank you guys and girls that like this story so far the more I see people reviewing I may update faster if I have the time every review counts and I do read all of them so please share me your guys ideas ok please review/fallow/and favorite it really helps me.**


	9. Waking up and the Battle

**AN: hey guys and girls here's another chap now I hope you guys like the fact that this story is picking up and that the phazon has finally taken holed of the characters. Now I know that I haven't updated in a while okay but I was busy doing things okay so no I'm not dead. Also now I only have one place left free for the OCs so if you want them in send me a PM. Now I was also thinking about having another story this other one has nothing to do with this story but it's a Halo Reach/Metroid crossover okay if you want to know more pm me and I can tell you about and you can say if it's a good idea. Now on with the chap.**

When I woke I was in my bed with not much memory of the day before. All I could feel was enormous pain all over my body, but mostly my right arm. As I leaned up to sit up straight I could feel my bones popping and cracking under my skin. Once I was fully in a ninety degree angle I feel an on-slaughter of a migraine, so bad I had to hold my head to steady myself from falling over, or off the bed. As I was feeling this I also felt a presence on my right arm like someone was holding it. To this I froze and peaked slowly out of the corner of my eye. Only to see the doctor that I have seen yesterday with a concerned look on her face.

To this I quickly reacted like second nature to me and turned knocking the doctor over on the floor pinning both of her arms above her head with my left hand, and put my knees into her hip joints to stop her from struggling or moving, and putting my right forearm on her neck. Standard take down while saying in a dark whisper, "now where am I and why am I here."

To this she quickly reacted saying, "We received a message you collapsed so we took you in the med bay to find out the phazon has grown faster than predicted and has attacked your brain stem." to this I get off of her to stand only to fall back down again from dizziness and shook my head to clear it.

"Well that only covers the top of it." To the sound of a new voice I instantly moved my head to the right only to see the scientist from yesterday as well.

"There's more to it than that?" I asked

"Yes apparently you need to get rid of the phazon to keep it at bay, and the only way to do that is to extract some of it from your heart or to release it from your body"

"And how can I do that?"

"Well as you most likely already know it's very dangerous to do so, for you are unstable with the phazon coursing through you and it may hurt you, or someone around you."

"I can't have a phazon drainer on me everywhere I go so did you find a safe way to control this."

"We have two actually, we have already installed a PED system inside of you, giving you the ability to use it as a weapon, and then there's the antidote we have it will only keep you from having those attacks too often."

"What do I have to do with the antidote?"

"It's just a pill that you take when you are having an attack and it would stop after a couple of seconds"

"And the PED?"

"Just activate it and the phazon would give a boost of phazon improving your abilities and when its active it release phazon but you can't use it to often for you need the phazon to survive"

"ok" with that I was now standing during the conversation and was thinking of the pain in my right arm, and finally look down at it for the first time since I woke, only to see it have hundreds of phazon veins under the skin pulsing like waves, with the skin pale but giving off a blue aura around it. As I was staring at the pulsing arm I hear the doctor sigh and speak, "you are suffering from slight mutations, from the phazon exposer so don't find it that disturbing cause more are most likely on the way." To this I just silently nod and turn to the scientist and opened my palm saying, "well I might as well get my first prescription now shall I."

To this the doctor snickered and put the pill bottle, with light blue pills in my hand. To this I nod and take one pill right then and get up with pain in my body, but continue out the door anyways.

As I was walking down the hall people looked at me in consider look like they were afraid of me. Most likely because of what I did to that poor kid I punched in the face. Once I finally made it to the sparing arena I noticed all of the bounty hunters there sparing with each other. As I walked up to them I hear a voice speak to my left grabbing my attention,

"Well, well, well look who decided to wake up and join the land of the living."

"Oh I see how it is I finally wake and what do I get a snide remark from my old drinking buddy" I hear a chuckle and a feel a cold hand come down on my right shoulder.

"Well, I have to make fun of you sometimes, or else you become full of yourself" I chuckle at this comment.

"And you're not Rundas?"

"Of course I am but it fits me you not so much."

"Now isn't that the truth" as I hear this voice I know that phantom has joined the conversation.

"Hey see I have a witness that agrees with me"

"Yeah whatever, so how are you guys"

"You mean after the two months you've been out pretty good just bored though" at that comment I froze.

"I was out for two months" I said as I turned to Tatalus who said the comment looking at the ground trying to take it in.

"Yeah what happened in that core room anyways?" at this comment I see the face of the armored figure flash in memory as well as the quick screech that came with it. Making me flick my head up in a panic clearing my vision.

"Hey you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, so wears everyone else?" as I said this they looked at each other most likely having confused face but phantom spoke anyways.

"Well Craig is down in the training hall and we don't know where everyone else is." To this I nodded and walked down the hall to go to the training hall by myself. In the training session was brownie running through the robots blasting them to nothing but limbs, gears and pieces of metal. As I walk to the end of the training arena I see brownie jump on top of a robot crushing it instantly under his weight finishing the training session.

"Well I see that to can handle yourself" when I said this he jerked his head up and tensing for another fight, only to relax once more and bow his head while shaking it. After he calmed his breath he stood once more and we walked back to the sparing hall.

"Hey hunter you need to see this the new bounty hunter is facing phantom." Hearing this I looked at Rundas that was hanging out of the doorway of the sparing hall. So I ran to the room to see what all the fuss is about to see phantom get thrown into one of the pillars inside of the sparring arena. Once I was fully inside of the room I could see an armored figure with a sword in his hands running at phantom to only receive an head shot with his sniper blowing him back a couple of meters and him land on his back, only for him to do a full summersault landing on his feet.

But before he could do anything phantom shot three more rounds making him run behind another pillar in the arena. Before he could jump into cover though he got shot in the side, right into his lower left rib successfully disabling his shielding unit.

When phantom take the shields he went into cover as well at this point it was silent, until the swordsman ran out from behind cover as soon as phantom rolled out of his and started firing his sniper. The swordsman though was flipping and rolling evading the fire while still charging at a fast pace. When they were finally close to each other phantom threw his sniper down and took out a combat knife and did a horizontal slash right at the throat of the swordsman, only to meet air as he slid on his knees looking like a limbo with the knife.

When he was behind phantom he kicked the back of his knee making him loss his footing and fall to one knee. When he was the swordsman raised his sword now noticed as a nicely designed energy sword and brought it down to only be met with the forearm guard of phantom's armor knocking his sword out of his hand. Phantom quickly turned around and kicked the left hamstring of the swordsman knocking off his balance and uppercut right to his jaw knocking the swordsman down on his ass. After he landed though he swigged his legs hooking phantoms ankle making him fall to the ground as well, giving him enough time get up only to get tackled back down by phantom and getting nailed in the head repeatedly with phantom's right hand.

When phantom went to give another punch the swordsman quickly moved his head making phantom miss the hit, and wrapped his legs around the arm and flung him to the ground into an arm-bar. Before the swordsmen could properly lock the hold in thought phantom lifted his body putting his weight on the swordsman to be able to grab his other hand and interlock his fingers trying not to lose his grip. After phantom was able to put his legs under him he lifted up the swordsman and his armor up to bring it back down with much more force and his weight behind it, making it sound like phantom just crushed the poor guy but in reality only made him lose grip at let go of the hold.

They both laid trying to catch their breath and get up to only see their opponent in front of them and their weapon behind them. As they looked in between their opponent and the weapon behind them they quickly reacted and dove into a roll picking up their opponents weapon turning around to only stand at a standoff. The swordsman's blade in phantom's hand right at the owner's throat, as the swordsman had phantom's sniper rifle aimed directly at phantom's head with the barrel only a couple cm's away from his face plate.

With that rundas spoke breaking the silence, "that's it? I was at least expecting to see some spilt but no. they only end into a standoff how tiresome." After he spoke everyone was back to their earlier doings with phantom and the swordsman exchanging weapons and walked off the sparing arena.

When the swordsman walked off I walked up to him, "so, those were some pretty good moves there, so what's your name. Swordsman"

"The name's Patrick, sir"

"Sir? Man I haven't been called that in a long time, we are not soldiers Patrick okay we're bounty hunters you don't have to act all formal on me okay it's just hunter okay"

"Oh uh okay fine with me, sorry I'm use to people telling me just call them sir."

At this I chuckle, " yeah people can be a pain in the ass sometimes you'll will get used to it at one point, but don't worry you don't have to address us that way okay, now that not as said about the soldier thought so be careful."

"Yeah I know they are a pain in the ass, but I have to go okay hunter talk to you later."

"You know a match I want to see?" I heard someone say behind me say after Patrick left, "for samus and the nova warrior going to go against each other."

"Yeah I would like to see that as well the hunter against the ruthless demon." Looking behind me I could see two marines talking while one was bench pressing and the other being the spotter.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind that fight" hearing the familiar voice behind me spoke making me sigh in annoyance.

"Samus I don't want to fight you I'm not even fully recovered." Samus came in front of me without her suit, but to replace it was her zero suit that showed a lot of her features, and her long flowing blond hair, and striking blue eyes. "Aww what are you scared to fight me hunter? Afraid that you would lose like last time" as she said this she walked up to me staring at me like she was staring through me.

With this I growled under my breath," you know I'm not scared of you or your suits powers okay and don't you dare say that again you know I was not one hundred percent." I said so only I and she could hear.

"Then how about you actually fight me and we will finally see if you can now or are you too scared you will lose again." As she said this she had a sarcastic smirk on her face. At this I quickly shook my head and turned around and walked out while saying behind me, "fine be prepared once I'm coming back I'm going to be ready for a fight."

Once I reached the room I first woke up in I stormed in looking for the scientist. When I found him I walked up to him while asking, "Where's my armor?!" he jumped a little to show he was surprised but answered anyways.

"Sir you still are not recovered, and to even put on the armor is putting you at risk, let alone combat."

"What do you mean put me at risk, what would putting on armor do to the phazon?"

He sighed, "It's not that putting on armor will affect the phazon, it's the part where your armor is in the same state you're in." as he said this he beckoned me over to a glass window, but I was having no of it I'm not going to be told to stay out of my armor because it's like me. So I walked up to him with a glare making him back up in a little fear.

"I don't care this is my armor and I will have it back now and plus I don't even think I gave you permission so I will say this just one more time, give… me… the armor… now." I said in a dark voice that even surprised me, but I couldn't really care less about now, as I stood over him by my height. As I said this he was looking up at me now with fear in his eyes and slowly and wordlessly nodded his head, and going to his monitor and typing away at a few holographic keys. As he did this I walked up to the stand and stood in the center of the circular platform.

When I was all set mechanical arms came out of the floor and ceiling carrying the flexible carbon fiber wired suit, which makes the actual armor connect to my body. The arms first started with my arms and legs connecting all of the wires and bolting the plating into each other. After that the main peace of plating came to connect the legs to the arms, the torso once the armor was connected to each other the arms when to my back to connect the armor to my personal spinal vortex system that connects into my spinal cord making me faster and stronger, my personal design that is only developed by the federations top scientist, shame I'm the only one to survive the transplant and surgery to get it installed. When the arms where hovering over the needles that would pierce the plating of my spinal system to reach the roots of it inside of my spinal cord.

Right before they plunged into me I took a deep breath to calm my muscles so I wouldn't get stabbed in the wrong area of the spinal cord, and nodded towards the scientist that had his hand hovering above the button. After I felt the sickening crack of the needles puncturing the surface of the spine I lost all of the air in my lungs making me gasp and almost fall from the impact of the needles. After the arms retreated to get the second set of armor of the suit I bent down with my hands on my knees in a crouched position with my head bowed sucking in breaths so hard it hurt, to fill my lunges. After I finally recovered from the impact I stood once more.

This time instead of carbon fiber plates I got this rock hard leather that goes over the entire body like a jumpsuit but this one has shield deplorer that can protect me from energy weapons by absorbing most of the power of the direct hit, but these could only hold so much punishment. After the jumpsuit was zipped up finally came the main armor.

The material of this was called meteorite being strong enough to take on any punishment but with only so much that I could find I had to go with titanium and iron as well, iron may not be the strongest metal but it can absorb energy so it is useful in some ways I mean it is the metal that kills a star so hey its good in my book. As the arms bolted and welded some of the pieces together. After the suit of armor was on I looked down at myself, but instead of the standard military dark green I was used to it was charcoal black with light blue vein like things coming out of the power deposes of the armor.

Seeing this I looked up at the scientist with a raised brow in question and a scowl on my face to show my disliking of the new color and design.

"Hey don't look at me the suit was like that when we hauled you out of there, my guess is that it was also effected with the phazon corruption." Once he said this I signed and shook my head, when I looked back up I seen my helmet on a pedestal with the face mask and all but like the suit it was charcoal black. Also the eye visors were light blue instead of their crimson red, but what got me was that the eye visors now seemed to put an icy chill down my spine every time I looked at it. Ignoring it I quickly picked up the helmet, turned it around, and tilted it up to see the inside of it. Giving a few moments I took a deep breath and put it on.

When I put on the helmet instead of the icy cold feeling of the oxygen supplier coming on I felt these weird tentacle like things wrap around my lower jaw and the back of my skull and grow around me. Before I took off the helmet in a hurry I felt more but this time around my body coming from my chest, spine, calves, hamstrings, and hands, and they started to grow as well wrapping around my body. As they were growing I felt myself not able to move and nausea taking me over making me fall to my hands and knees. As I sat there I heard a muffled voice and hundreds of whispers talking at the same time making me lose focus and get a head ache. Before I did anything they were gone and the muffled voice became clear.

"Sir, sir are you okay?!" at this question I nodded and stood again.

Before the man could talk again I quickly walked out towards the armory.

As I was walking I was wondering what that was when I put on the helmet and who were the whispers coming from. Before I could go into detail about all of my thoughts I was already to the armory.

Once I walked in I quickly went to my weapons that were aboard my ship that is still having repairs being done to it. When I walked up to the table I quickly took my assault rifle full automatic off the table tuning it on and checking it to see it is still in good condition, as well as looking through the sights to fine that it as well is still accurate. After I was done checking my rifle I put it on the magnetic plating on my back keeping the gun on my back. I next took both of my submachine guns off the table doing a quick scan over and putting them on my thigh magnetic plates. Once done with those I picked up my rail handguns and done as before check over them to make sure they're in good condition. After that I put them on my belt for quick and easy access.

Once I had all the weapons I wanted, I hit my wrist computer and did a system check.

**System Check **

**Visor **

**HUD: Online **

**Thermal Vision: Online**

**EON Vision: Online**

**Threat Vision: Online**

**Scanning Vision: Online**

**Suit Systems**

**Shielding: Online**

**Environment Protection: Online**

**Full Flexibility: Online**

**Gravitational Focuser: Online **

**Thrusters: Online **

**All Wrist Computer Functions: Online**

**Weapon Systems **

**Energy Dagger: Online**

**EMP: Online**

**Over Charge: Online **

**Sonic Blast: Online **

**Fusion Cutter: Online**

**Electronic Wall: Online **

**Warp: Online**

**Distortion Field: Online**

**Holographic Clone: Online **

**Projectile Barrier: Online**

**Power Shield: Online**

**Incinerate Grenade: Online **

**Concussion Grenade: Online **

**Blast Grenade: Online**

**Weapons: Active**

** Suit Power Source **

**Energy Tanks: Online**

**Bio Scan**

** Scan complete: Corrupted **

** Body and suit is showing signs of phazon and increasing. Body seems to produce phazon from an unknown source or organism. No known way to be able to remove from this known data bank, not suggested to remove from body may cause fatal injury or death.**

After looking over the results I chuckled to myself, like I didn't already know that. After I was all set I walked out of the armory and headed to the sparing arena.

Once arriving I could see the arena has drawn a crowd and samus was clad in her gravity suit ready to go. When I entered everyone looked at me with surprised looks, probably from the different look of my armor. I just walked pass them without a single look or any conformation nod to anyone and walked right into the sparing arena with samus. When I was in she chuckled to herself and shook her head but got into a defensive stance anyway, I did the same as I took out my rifle. When we were both ready we nodded to each other, and rushed in.

When we were near the center I quickly made a small jump activated my thrusters making me fly with more speed, and tried to superman punch samus in the skull. She was faster though and activated her shinespark and flew right into me with a gore, making both of us fly into one of the walls of the arena. When we hit the wall I was lodged into the wall, before I could react though samus flung her energy lasso on me, ripping me out of the wall and throwing me back in the center of the arena again. Before I crashed landed on my skull, I activated my thrusters making me go into a nice roll taking out the most of the momentum of my movement, and with the rest of it I used to turn myself around firing my assault rifle at the same time. This made a whole bombarded wall of nova rounds heading right for samus. The first few hit her but she dodged the rest with her thruster pack. After she went into cover I warped myself over to cover as well. I quickly turned on EON vision seeing samus behind cover from her power source surging through her suit.

As I found her location I popped my head out of cover to fire at her position she swiftly came out of cover firing her wave beam trying to stun me. Before I could retreat back into my cover, all three bolts hit me square in the face, making fly back into cover instead of move. Shaking my head I looked back up in EON vison to see a projectile flying towards me, making me hastily roll out of cover and shooting out the fusion cutter at samus, making a fine laser that melted her cover, and the area behind it. She was quicker though and rolled out of behind the cover before she was hit. When she stood back up again she jump in the air into the screw attack heading right at me. Knowing no attacks would hurt her I ran out of the way keeping me safe from the collision course her.

When she landed out of the screw attack I threw down an electronic wall on the floor making her spas out and get stunned where she stood making her an easy target. Seeing this I threw an over charge knocking her out of the electronic wall and disabling her shield unit. Taking advantage I fired at her injuring her more until she rolled up into her morph ball form and getting out of the line of fire and recharge her shields. When she rolled out of morph ball form she fired multiple ice rounds threating to freeze me over.

When the first one passed my shoulder the icy feeling of the round pierced through me like a pirate's energy sword. This of course confused me majorly I remember getting hit by one of those ice rounds and they felt nothing like this, and I didn't even get hit this time. Ignoring the fact for now I jumped out of the way of the next shot giving the same effects as the first one. When I jumped out of the way I threw my rifle at samus hitting her and making her get dazed at first. After that I took out my submachine guns and fired taking a nice chunk of her shields.

Noticing this she ran up to me even through the nova rounds that were taking most of her shields. When close enough she rammed her arm cannon into my jaw as well as shoot a nice plasma bolt making me fly into the air and fall onto my back giving me big loud crack to my spine. She ran up to me again to shoot me while I'm down, but I successfully activated a holographic clone and rolled out of the way. After evading the attack I ran up behind her as she shot my clone repeatedly making it flinch and try to block the incoming shots, until I took out my energy dagger and sliced samus's lower back making her bring her shoulders back from the obvious pain from the blow. Quickly before samus could recover I put up a distortion field making her suit malfunction and her try to fight imaginary opponents that all looked exact clones of me and as she was doing this I was taking small hits here and there to take out her shields. When the effects wore off she finally put her sights onto me and fired a super missile at me.

Seeing this I turned on my projectile barrier making the super missile explode before I was even in the blast radius. Swiftly reacting before I could do anything she turned off her arm cannon, vira, and gravity suit to move faster with no shoulder blockage and fight close quarters with two hands. Then she ran up and hit me in the gut with her right fist making me bend forward. She then grabbed my shoulders and threw them down making me fall back and hit my head. Before she could do a double axe hand on my chest I rolled out of the way pivoting my left foot making me roll into a crouch. When I was in a crouched position I quickly shot my legs straight and do a full summersault kick to samus's jaw making her helmet fly off and knock her over from the impact, but when she fell back she rolled into her morph ball and deployed a power bomb.

O shit is all I though mentally before I activated my power shield to protect me from majority of the blast, but the effects still hit my armor tearing right through my shields severely damaging the armor and making me fly back from the blast.

As I laid down in the debris all I could feel was sever pain in my whole entire body that felt like searing hot metal was against my skin melting my skin. When I opened my eyes from the massive blast that almost blinded me, all I could see was the end of an arm cannon and the helmet of samus staring at me. Before anything else happened. I got a quick flash and instead of samus standing there I seen the dark figure clad in dark armor. All of a sudden I felt this raw energy fill me giving me power to fight once more and without thinking or controlling my body shot up knocking samus's arm cannon out of my face.

After standing I tackled samus down and went to hammer her annoying and aggravating green visor. When I did this she shot on of those useless plasma bolts to my head giving me this tickling feeling. Ignoring the feeling I quickly started fully punching her visor making her head flop all over the place. Not caring I continued hitting the visor until I heard an audible pleasant crack. Bringing my funny glowing blue fist back away from her visor I could see her eyes foggy and unfocused. Smiling to myself I brought my fist back making my fist glow even brighter, then smashed it down onto the helmet making the thing shatter under my force of the punch.

Laughing at the sight of samus's head all bloody and unconscious I wrapped my glowing fingers around her neck I slowly lifted her off the ground in a choke hole. When had her all the way in the air I chuckled at the look of defeat on her unconscious face. The chuckle soon became full blown laughter and I took out my energy dagger to finally put an end to this nuisance of mine, but before I could something rammed into my side knocking me down and lose my grip on samus. When I looked up at my interrupter I quickly slashed my energy dagger against his cheek making him fly off me. Trying to get up and stab him in the heart another blur hit me making both of us roll around to the side. When we stooped I was on top and started hitting it in the head like I did to samus, but was interrupted again by something grabbing me around my waist and threw me off and making me fall to the floor. Getting back up to run at the new threat something icy cold hit me in the head instantly knocking me out

**POV: ?**

As I stared at the nice ball of phazon that is now acting like a hologram all I could do is smile. Surprisingly this human had survived though the massive exposer of the seed, and somehow managed to absorb it at the same time. To be honest I actually thought he was just going to be just another of the human that can't do anything worthwhile, but he certainly proved me wrong. He has great potential but just needs that push to get it. As I thought this I just watch him fight samus and put up a good fight.

If I could somehow get him over to my side I would have a powerful ally and be almost unstoppable. The only question is how could I get to him or break though that barrier of stupid emotions all of those humans have. This is going to be a challenge even though he may have phazon in him he doesn't know how to control it or use it. This may give me an edge over him but not much, I still have to find a way to get pass all of those annoying bounty hunters he has around him.

Hmmm I think I have an idea I need to play some mind games to get close then I need to somehow infect him under my control, and I have just the thing to do it. At this though I swipe my hand through the ball of phazon dispersing it, and relaxed back into my pool of phazon and looked into the awe striking atmosphere of phaaze and closed my eyes. Thinking only one thing before I fell asleep, "just the thing"

**AN: So how was the chapter I made it longer this time to pay for the amount of days I missed okay, and as always review/pm/ follow/favorite thanks.**


End file.
